


Chilly

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [2]
Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Deadites, M/M, Mildred is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 2- ChillyShip: Ash Williams x Violet AntoinetteNotes: This is incredibly loose basis on the prompt sorry about that. Also although there is a ship in this fic it's mostly focused on Ash's relationship with his child (another oc of mine) Mildred. I also originally intended to let this fic end with Violet waking Ash up from the 'nightmare' with it being the next morning as Mildred leaves to go on their trip, however considering this is for October I decided to keep the scarier, sadder ending.





	Chilly

Ash hates feeling like a helicopter parents, but how else is he supposed to react to his child leaving the house for their first long term trip. It doesn’t matter that Mildred is nineteen now, and that they’ve been coached through by Ash on all the dos and don’ts of road trips.

He’s still worried about them.   
  
“They’ll be fine.” Violet promises, pressing a kiss to his husbands’ cheek. “Victoria will be with them, nothing bad will happen.”  
  
“Yeah…Yeah, you’re right babe.”

As much as he wants to believe Violet, he doesn’t. He can’t. Whether it’s the PTSD or a legitimate feeling Ash isn’t sure, and he doesn’t really care. Not when it comes to the safety of his child.

  
“Hey Milliebean.” He’s trying to play it chill, act like he’s not bothered by all of this, but…he’s not that smooth. At least not to Mildred, who knows their dads like the back of their hand.

“Hey Pops.” They smile. They can sense the anxiety coming off of him in waves and…they can’t necessarily blame him.

He’d told them enough about his past, the cabin, and the Necronomicon. He told them enough to know what’s really out there in the world. Enough to be afraid.

“Do you have everything you need?”

Mildred isn’t leaving until the next morning, Ash knows this, knows that they’ve long since been packed, and are now only going through things to make sure nothing was forgotten.  
  
“Yep. No need to worry.”

“Extra clothes?”

“Yep.”

“Got the wheelchair packed just in case something happens to your leg braces, or you don’t feel like you can walk?”  
  
“Yeah, Victoria came down yesterday and we packed it into the RV.”

They smile up at Ash in a way that they hope is reassuring. “Seriously, I’ll be fine. And like I said, Victoria Rented the RV so even if it breaks down, we’ll have a place to stay, and won’t have to resort to staying into any strange cabins.”

That does calm him down, at least a little.

“Right. Sorry Kiddo.” Ash brushes back their bangs, and plants a kiss to their forehead. “I’m gunna head to bed, don’t stay up too late okay?”  
  
“I won’t.”

Ash smiles as he leaves the bedroom. He knows they won’t. He and Violet were blessed with a wonderful child, who, as far back as Ash can remember almost always did as they were told.

It’s like they aren’t related to him at all.

When he makes his way to the bedroom only to find that Violet had gone to sleep without him. He’s only dressed in his underwear, face first in the bed snoring.

The sight leaves Ash actually rather relieved. With Violet already asleep, he doesn’t have to pretend to sleep himself.

Because really, Ash doesn’t _want_ to sleep. Not tonight. Something is wrong. He can _feel_ it. If he sleeps, something’s going to happen to his family, to Violet or to Mildred, and that’s not something he’s willing to play around with.

A sudden **chill**.

That’s what it is that snaps Ash upright in bed, glancing at the digital clock revealing 3:46AM in glowing neon. The hair on his arms are standing up completely. He knows this feeling quiet well.

He recognizes it, just like he recognizes the low demonic grumbling coming from the wind blowing his curtains aside.

Violet’s still sleeping beside him, unbothered by the unnatural gusts of air filling their bedroom.

It’s not their window that’s open.

And then he hears it. A gentle tapping, the sound of an open window repeatedly hitting against the wall. He’s up, out of bed, taking the shot gun he leaves under the bed in case of emergency with him.

The walk to Mildred’s room is short but feels much longer with every heavy step he takes. He swears he can hear his name whispered on the wind.

Ash doesn’t think, doesn’t knock, he just kicks open the door to their room.

What he sees doesn’t relax him.

Mildred, their back to him, staring at the empty window.

  
The sight makes him think of Cheryl; _The way she sat in the corner of the cabin by herself, while Linda and Shelly played that card game, staring out into the woods, the very same woods that had attacked her. How she’d begun to list of the cards as they were pulled her voice becoming more and more distorted before she turned to the group, asking them why they’d disturbed the Deadites sleep._

  
The DeJa’Vu is enough in its own right. He knows what’s going to happen, but it doesn’t stop him from wanting to deny it. Calling out to his child, just barely managing to hold the break in his voice because, god damn it, not again, not someone else he cared about.

“Mildred? Millie? What are you doing up? Isn’t it a little late, kiddo?”

They respond, but they don’t answer his question. What he gets in return is just laughter.

_Laughter like the laughter of the freshly turned Shelly. That insatiable laughter taunting laughter that didn’t stop until he’d gone to end the things life, at which case it once again pretended to be his girlfriend. _

They turn to face him, neck making a horrible crack as it swivels on its axis in an inhuman fashion, the laughter following it, pausing and shifting in sound as the head turns.

The eyes.   
  
Ash knew. He knew before he’d even the entered the room what he would find.

This wasn’t his child anymore.

The Deadite inhabiting Mildred’s body opens its mouth to speak, but before it’s able Ash pulls the trigger, flinching his eyes shut as the shell connects, blowing their skull clean open.


End file.
